the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nomads of the Desert
"We are one, moving in rhythm. Moving to survive." The Nomads of The Desert Narrated by Lapis of TNOTD I was very young when we were created. Only about three, four. But I remember some things. Our first chief, Isis. She was a strong, forward woman. Always jumping into battle. It was this that lead Isis to her doom. She had picked a fight with a desert dragon, and it had ripped her into pieces. Then there was Adom. He was wiser, though he could be cruel at times. He lead us almost all the way to the mountains, where we could see the bright red dragons. Only a few months ago, he died of a disease. Now there's me. My name is Lapis. I'm only twenty four years old, and my grandmother says I was forced into leadership too early. I tell her it's not leadership, exactly. We're the wealthiest family, so my people respect me and my grandmother. I try to lead my people through the darkest of times. I lead them through storms, while the desert dragons fly above us. The beasts have learned not to bother us, and we won't bother them. My grandmother tells me to keep moving, and we always do. We are one, moving in rhythm. Moving to survive. Overview Description Appearance The Nomads share the same build and appearance to Egyptians- A slim, yet tall frame, prominent jawline, and dark hair. Their eyes are typically shades of brown, and slightly oriental. Due to moving around almost every other day, they do not always have time to hunt, therefore are quite lithe. They usually wear common Egyptian dress, and sometimes armor. Personality The Nomads are proud, intelligent, and a few of them are quick to pick fights. They aren't greedy, exactly, though they love treasure. They prefer to stay away from dragons, though sometimes trade with passing SandWings and lone scavengers. The only current scavenger faction they know about is Libellule, as they are distant cousins. Nomads Chief The chief is usually the wealthiest of the nomads, though sometimes it could be the strongest. They are to be treated with respect. Inner Circle The Inner Circle is the group of the wealthiest and strongest of the nomads, besides the Chief. It usually includes the Chief's family, and all of the Inner Circle is pretty much a chief, highly respected, and they can sometimes make laws. They are usually up to five families. ''So their could be more than five people. '''The Providers' The Providers are the biggest part of the group, the ones that do most of the hunting, fighting, and trading. They are not as well respected as the Inner Circle, but without them, the nomads would fall apart. The Young Ones The Young Ones are a group of kids, newborn to eleven years old. When they reach their twelfth birthday, they become either Providers or part of the Inner Circle, depending on their parents rank. The Elders The Elders are the ones that are too weak or too old to provide for the Nomads anymore. Instead of walking or riding donkeys when the group moves, they are pulled in a small wagon. Although they are old or weak, they are to be treated with respect, due to the fact that they were once Providers/Inner Circle. The Scragglers The Scragglers are the lowest rank, and they are treated with almost no respect at all. They are a small group of the Nomads that need to be punished. Sometimes, they are prisoners of a war. Culture Gods/Goddesses https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Egyptian_gods_and_goddesses Religious Rules +At some points in time there will be prayers. The common ones are whenever we stop at camp, before we go to sleep, before and after hunting, before eating, and waking up in the mornings. The less common ones are for sickness, death, battles, etc.+ +When someone dies, we burn them on a bonfire, and we put offerings into the flames. The offerings depend on how the person died. If they died in battle, they receive many expensive gifts and jewelry. If they died of old age, they receive clothes, and a few of their old belongings. If they died of disease, herbs are thrown in, along with all of their belongings.+ +If you speak badly of the gods, there will be punishments. If you say something slightly rude, there is no punishment. If you say something rude, you will have to burn one of your belongings to appease the gods. If you say something awful, you will be whipped. If you say something worse than that, there is a possibility of stripping you naked, tying you up, lathering you with oils and spices, then offering you to the gods.+ Eating After you say your prayers, the Chief and Inner Circle eat first, then the Young Ones, then the Elders and Providers, and finally the Scragglers. Extra Belongings The Nomads usually have very few belongings that are truly theirs. It usually consists of money, some extra food, weapons, a first aid kit, clothes, and sometimes a small token that is special to them. How They Get Around The Chief usually rides a donkey, in front of everyone, then the Inner Circle and Elders are pulled in a wagon by donkeys, the Providers pull other wagons with their donkeys, the Young Ones ride, and the Scragglers walk. Food Their food usually consists of desert animals, plants, and sometimes, if they are starving, they go digging for dragon bones and hope there's meat in them. Joining +Name+ +Username+ +Gender+ +Rank+ +Description+ +Personality+ +Extra+ __NOEDITSECTION__